Funds are sought to cover partial support of the Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Signalling, to be held at New England College, Henniker, NH, June 18-23, 1995. The meeting provides a unique multi- disciplinary forum for interchange of ideas and information in the field of calcium signalling. Since calcium signalling is a fundamental means of cellular control common to all eukaryotic organisms, from yeast to mammalian cells, the meeting derives particular strength by stimulating the interchange of basic information on cell regulation derived from workers using a rich variety of different organisms and cellular systems. The primary objective is to facilitate successful interactions between new and established investigators. Highest priority will be given to the selection, encouragement, and provision of funds to support junior scientists (student and postdoctoral trainees), women scientists, and underrepresented. The conference will include 8 discussion sessions, each lead by prominent members of the field with experience in maximizing interactive exchange. There will also be two poster sessions. The main sessions will focus on some timely and central aspects of calcium signalling including the molecular nature and regulation of intracellular IP3 receptors, the regulation of calcium fluxes at the plasma membrane, the spatial and temporal control of calcium signalling events, and the role of calcium signals in cell apoptosis. Participants include a combination of established and successful younger investigators representing an array of cellular systems and different techniques ranging from molecular biological analysis and manipulation of the Ca2+ signalling machinery to sophisticated and pioneering micro-imaging technology to observe the generation and propagation ofCa2+ signals. Basic disciplines of participants include biochemistry, physiology, cell biology, molecular biology, biophysics and pharmacology; however, all have a primary interest in understanding the mechanisms and significance of calcium signalling events in cells. The topics to be addressed at this meeting are important to our understanding of a number of health problems, including issues related to environmental health, cancer biology, cystic fibrosis, diabetes and aging to name a few.